Too good to be true? Then honey it is
by eclare4EVER
Summary: eli is a player, he goes after clare but she rejects him knowing his reputation. she goes for the good guy but looks are deceiving. she never believed in love or princes but she thinks maybe she found him... poor thing was so wrong
1. Chapter 1

_**Yeah that's right I'm writing another story ha-ha I just can't stop I'm addicted and just can't get enough**_

_**Disclaimer: wishes don't come true apparently I still don't own Degrassi.**_

Today is my first day of grade 10 at a new school, fun I know -_-

My cousin goes here though so she gave me tips kind of a guide; the player, whore, drama queens, burn outs, and cool people.

When I first found out I was changing schools I was excited at my old school there were rumors of me that got out of control none of them were true it was a misunderstanding of epic proportions. Also I'd have my cousin Darcy what I didn't know was Darce was moving to Kenya.

She wants to help build schools don't get me wrong I'm proud but she's not exactly known for her charity work so the fact that she decided to be mother Teresa when I need her most really sucked.

Oh did I mention the worst part; today is _**my**_ first day it isn't their first day, yeah that's right I'm transferring in the middle of the semester. As if it wouldn't of been hard to make new friends now it'll be harder everyone has had a chance to get to know each other and me I'm just fresh meat. My life's just the best even inside my own head I could hear my sarcasm oozing from my thoughts.

I was pulled out of my thought when I heard a honk I forgot I was driving for a minute there the car kept beeping and screaming.

"Wake up princess the light doesn't get any greener!" I simply yelled back

"Yeah fuck you too" my day is already off to a great start.

I wish I wasn't here but after my mom and dads divorce my mom decided she needed to "find her self" so here I am living with my dad whom I haven't seen in two years; they had a trial separation but my mom finally got him to sign the papers and now she's somewhere It's hard to keep up with her last I heard she was in Brazil.

I pulled into the parking lot parked my car and hopped out I looked at the school _Degrassi _looked similar to my old school little bigger I but my headphones in and walked in thank god I'm good at being alone or this would suck.

I turned up my ipod listening to animal I have become by three days grace. I walked down the hells pretending not to notice the people staring some even right out pointing I took out my head phones when I got to the office.

"Hi I'm new my name is Clare Edward I need my schedule please."

She just glared at me handing it to me.

"Do you think you cud show me which direction the lockers are?" she just turned away and started typing on the computer.

"Damn bitch" I muttered and began to walk away she turned toward me

"Here this is for that little attitude of yours missy you can check that at the door" she handed me a slip I snatched it and looked at it; detention slip,_ great._

I finally found my locker but I couldn't get the damn thing open. I kept pulling it and it was unlocked it just wouldn't open it was stuck from the bottom I continued to pull when some dude came up to me.

"Hey do you need help?" I could hear a laugh in his voice.

"No I almost got it" finally it snapped open only to smack the guy in the face. He stumbled backward I covered my mouth.

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

"If you didn't want help you should've just said no you don't have to attack me with your locker door" I laughed and stuck out my hand.

"Clare Edwards"

"Jake Martin"

"Okay Jake do you know where Mrs. Lake room is?"

"Heading there my self this way"

I followed after him.

"So what brings you to Degrassi tough girl"

"Tough girl?"

"Well you beat me up, look at me this is defiantly going to bruise" he said pointing to his face.

"Plus look at your out fit"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing just it doesn't fit your voice, you sound girly but you're wearing that"

I looked down I was wearing a ripped Asking Alexandria shirt black skirt with combat boots. _This is cute_ I thought to my self

"It seems emoish?" he explained

"Well I'm not I just think it's cute I have other 'girly' clothes I'm just… opened minded."

He nodded.

"What's your story though? Isn't often people transfer in the middle of the semester?"

"My mom and dad are divorced and mom shipped me to dads"

"You don't sound too happy about it"

"That's because I'm not" he nodded

"Well if you want you could sit with me at lunch"

"Sure sounds good"

"Alright well here is Mrs. Lake's room" he began to walk the other way.

"Hey Jake?" he turned around.

"I thought you said you were coming here too?"

"Nah just wanted to get to know the new girl" he said beginning to walk backward I blushed a little curse you pale skin. He smiled and turned around.

"See you at lunch Clare" he said over his shoulder I turned and walked into class.

The rest of the day pasted in a blur I went home my dad was on the porch.

"How was your day Clare bear?"

I just turned up my music and stumped into the house I went up to my room slamming the door. I honestly don't know why I give him a hard time it's not his fault my mom ditched me here but if he could've just tried harder with my mom maybe I'd have a real family.

"Clare wake up!" my dad yelled from down stairs I reluctantly got up. I dressed in a thin floral top with dark skinny jeans with a white cardigan and whit flats I didn't do much with my hair it's short and naturally curly so thats easy to manage, then I ran down stairs and remembered why me and my dad don't get along; he doesn't listen or maybe he doesn't care there on the table was bacon, sausage, and ham. I scoffed

"What?"

"I'm vegetarian"

"Since when?" he looked confused.

"Two years ago"

"Hmm I had no idea"

"Yeah that tends to happen when you tune out your own kid"

"Hey that's not fair and you know it"

"Whatever" I started to walk out the door. Him following

"Clare I know you don't like me but you will respect me" I scoffed again and kept walking.

"Excuse me we are going to talk about this Clare? Clare!" I just got in my car and left fuck that shit.

I walked into school still turning heads I saw Jake and walked up to him he was fighting it looked like with a short girl with long black hair. She just flicked him of and walked away he turned and slid down his locker I sat next to him.

"What was that about?"

"Girlfriend problems sorry Clare I can't sit with you at lunch today I got to go"

"Jake, what the fuck? You know you're my only friend." I whispered the last part.

"I know that and you know that they don't he said pointing to random people there's always drama here and if there isn't they make it up sorry Clare'

"Wait can't I talk to her tell her we're just friends"

"It doesn't work like that here; welcome to Degrassi" yeah I feel welcomed alright.

Whatever I put my head phones in and turned walking to my locker I bumped into this guy he smiled and something I couldn't understand I just pulled myself out of his arms and walked away until something pulled me back.

I looked at my wrist that had a hand on it and glared at him he got the message and let go I went to walk away but he stepped in front of me. I was growing frustrated with this ass hole. I pulled my head phones out.

"Can I help you?"

"Just wanted to introduce myself Eli Goldsworthy"

The name sounded familiar till it hit me he was on the list Eli Goldsworthy aka most popular guy in school, player, womanizer, and basically the biggest man whore at Degrassi.

"Well now you have" I started to walk away he followed me. I turned around bumping into him because he was following so closely

"Something else?"

"Don't you want to introduce yourself?"

"no" I said simply he smirked and I turned to walk away I turned back signaling him to stay like a dog which in my book he was he rolled his eyes but then signaled me to go ahead and walk so I turned and headed to my class.

When I got there I bumped into someone who tried to get threw the door the same time at me I looked over, are you fucking serious it was him he just doesn't stop.

"Now you're going to stalk me?" I asked

"Hey Eli is many thing; handsome, smart, witty, talented, drop dead sexy…"

"Ahem" I can't believe this asshole he actually got lost in thought about **him!** if I hadn't interrupted him who knows how long he could've went on about himself.

"My point is I'm no stalker maybe you're stalking me" my face turned red with anger the nerve of this guy.

I just walked into class and zoned out until I heard "Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy"

"Mrs. Dawes, who is Clare Edwards?"

"Clare raise your hand" I hesitantly raised my hand watching Eli look around I was in the back then he spotted me and he got that stupid smirk.

_Great just fucking great._

_**Review please thanks **_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer don't own Degrassi

"Okay, get with your partners I want you to write a paper about the most embarrassing thing to happen to you."

Eli turned to me with a smug little face I really want to punch him.

"So Clare Edwards what's your most embarrassing moment?"

"Why do I have to go first?"

"Ladies first" as if he is a gentlemen don't make me laugh.

"Okay when I tripped in front of my crush"

"Pfft that's the most embarrassing thing to happen that's the biggest lie"

"Okay what's the most embarrassing thing to happen to you?" I asked growing annoyed.

"Okay let me think" he remained silent for five minutes no joke.

"Don't hurt your self" I said finally.

"Sorry but embarrassing thing just don't happen to me" he said in a cocky tone.

"Fine why don't we just write them down, you do know how to spell?"

"This is honors of course wait how do you spell embarrassing?"

I looked at him like he was the stupidest person alive he busted out laughing.

"Kidding Clare, take it easy"

I ignored him and started writing. The bell took forever to ring but it finally did I ran for the door once I was out I slowed down I realized it was lunch and I had no where to sit.

"So English buddy your house or mine?" oh great it's him again.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you ran so fast from the class you didn't hear we have another assignment we have to react Romeo and Juliet"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Afraid not, so yours or mine?"

"Yours"

"Okay you can come over at 4:30, don't keep me waiting" he winked and walked away.

Ewe I shivered at the thought of how many diseases he carried. I walked into lunch scanning the room I saw Jake he looked at me I waved and he just looked away ass hole. I continued to look around when I saw a boy sitting alone I went over to him.

"Hi is this seat taking?"

"I don't know are you staying?" I sat down smiling.

"Clare Edward"

"Adam Torres"

"You new here?"

"Yeah unfortunately"

"Explains why you're talking to me" he mumbled.

"What"

"Nothing"

"You new here too?"

"Nope I just tend to sit alone"

"I can leave if you want" I began to get my stuff together

"No, no the company is welcomed"

"Okay thanks" I began to eat when some guy came to the table he put his arms on each side of Adam hovering over him like he wasn't there causing Adam to hunch into the table uncomfortable.

"Hey new girl you can come sit wit us you don't have to sit with tranny here"

"Tranny?"

"Oh it didn't tell you, tisk tisk well the offer stands cutie we are right there" he pointed to some other kids.

"Uh thanks" he left and Adam wouldn't look at me

"I'm FTM female to male transgender"

"Oh"

"Oh?"

"Yeah…"

"You're not freaked?"

"Nah"

"Well that's a first usually people run away"

"I'm not in any position to leave any friends I can get your still the Adam I met two minutes ago" we laughed and he told me we should hang out I agreed and gave him my phone number.

I left for my two last class that seemed to fly by I went to my locker were I found a boy trying to open my locker. What

"Can I help you?"

"I just can't get this damn thing open"

"Well maybe you shouldn't even be trying"

"I need to put my books inside, and who are you?" he finally turned around and his eyes dilated momentarily.

"The owner of the locker you're trying to open"

He looked at the locker number and turned red.

"Sorry my bad I wasn't paying attention I guess I usually am smarter" now he was rambling.

"No its cool no harm"

He put his books away but he didn't leave he just stud there starring at me I slowly closed my locker and looked at him he was still starring.

"Is there something else I can help you with?"

"Oh um no, oh god you think I'm creepy don't you listen I'm sorry I'm having a bad day my brain must be on slow motion…" there goes that rambling thing again it was kind of cute.

"calm down it's all good just take a breath okay I hope you have better days dude" I went to walk away laughing.

"Wait" I turned around smiling

"Yeah"

"What's your name?"

"Clare. Clare Edwards" with that I turned and headed for the door I was late for going to Eli's but oh well. I thought about the guy I didn't even ask his name oh well I'll see him tomorrow. Now I'm off to satin's house, my day just can't get any worse.

**Twitter: greeneyed32**

**(:**


End file.
